Pretty Pettiness
by Xenia
Summary: One of Lily and James' friends decides that Gilderoy Lockhart is attractive, meanwhile Snape, Narcissa, Lucius and other slytherins hang out and try to seduce eachother (at least some do) but what will happen when christmas break leaves some people alone?
1. So what is this about Gilderoy?

A/N okay I revised this a lot where it has to do with max because he was boring me. so now here is the new and improved max. he is a lot sexier, a bigger player, shorter, skinner, has dark hair and Lodessa is defiantly more attracted to him. These changes, particularly the physical ones, are a result of my deciding on a new model of him. Toby, the lead signer of the KGB. okay here goes my little plug of the KGB. they are an awesome band out of the east bay in california. they're upbeat, kinda..well really poppy but REALLY good. Toby is their lead singer and as I said my new basis for Max...for months I was debating basing Sirius on him but then I's have to make him a he-slut and i didn't want to. thus there was no toby previously in the story. So if you want to know what max looks like, go to the KGB's site (thekgbrocks.com) and if you want to know what I mean when i talk about him voice go out and get their music. Now I may continue with the story but I may have to do this again later  
  
  
  
Xenia Karkorov, Lily Evans, and Imogen Snape; Klesix, as they called themselves, were sitting on the lawn one fine autumn afternoon. Lily was busy picking the petals off of flowers, in hopes of learning that Remus liked her. Somehow, she seemed to believe that, if she only did this enough, it would somehow make him like her. On her right side was a pile of "he loves me" petals, and on her left was a pile of "he loves me not" ones, and Lily was starting to disappear behind them, as they had grown so large as to be up to her chin when she was sitting down.  
"Lily, this is getting pathetic already. It's nice that you're keeping your muggle customs, but I'm pretty sure that, in the muggle world, they don't keep making more flowers when they pick all of the ones that are around" Imogen pointed out.  
"That's just because they can't" Lily retorted.  
"Do you know who is absolutely, drop dead, gorgeous" Xenia exclaimed.  
"What did you say?"Lily asked.  
"I said: Do you know who is absolutely, drop dead, gorgeous?"  
"That has nothing to do with what we are talking about".  
"Gilderoy".  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Gilderoy Lockhart. He's just the best looking boy in the school!"  
Imogen laughed incredulously, "He's a bleeding idiot!" She pointed out.  
"He's five times as handsome as anyone else" Xenia continued, unphased.  
"Xenia" Lily broke in, "A few months ago he asked Professor McGonagall what transfiguration was. He blew up half the dungeon, during potions, because he accidentally used the wrong ingredients. He asks Professor Binns about pop culture. Instead of having a brain he just has a mechanism for producing stupid comments. Remember in divination when he asked Professor Trelawny what the death card meant! then there was that time when he was supposed to be a beater in quiddich and he forgot the club! That boy is as brainless as a goldfish...no wait, make that algae."  
"Oh by the way" Imogen added, "Yesterday he asked Professor McGonagall if changing something back to it's original form was still transfiguration."  
"So? What's your point? Everybody knows Gilderoy's a ditz and that all he thinks about is himself" Xenia said.  
"Well you were expressing an interest in him and i thought you ought to be reminded who he is"  
"I said he was attractive, i'd like to snog him, gaze at him lustfully, use him as an arm ornament. None of this required brains."  
"Xenia, he may be the only boy on the planet dense enough not to know to comply to your whims. I know it seems impossible but..."  
"I only said he was cute",  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the castle...  
  
"Did you see Lucius parading Gladiola around, trying to make me jealous" Narcissa sneered to Lodessa.  
"He's just jealous because you hooked up with Romulus over the holiday" Lodessa replied.  
"I mean, does he think i could ever be jealous of that....thing!"  
"He doesn't even pretend to like her"  
"Well. I mean who could, she's so- oh hello Parkinson!" Narcissa quickly cut herself off as Gladiola Parkinson approached them. gladiola was a not very attractive girl, who somehow reminded one of a dog. Right now she looked extremely eager to talk to the other girls, "Guess what" she said, "Lucius just lent me his charms notes"  
Narcissa looked at her with a look of disgust on her face. Just then, in walked Lucius and his friend Max. they made a striking pair; both were slim and attractive but in many ways opposite. Lucius was of about average height, with a pretty pale face that was almost feminine and the lightest of blonde hair. His sneer proclaimed him proud, and this impression was accurate. Max was shorter than lucius, and weighed probably only 10 or 20 ponds more than the girls. His brown hair matched his eyes, which were often hidden behind large sunglasses. Friendly, outgoing and charismatic, it was as if somehow the energy and attractiveness of a dozen people had been compressed in this tiny almost half a person. Max smiled charmingly toward Lodessa, and Lodessa felt herself melting under his gaze. Determine to play it cool, lodessa was determined not to succumb to the desire to go over to him. Gazing across the room, she said, "Let's not go over to the boys"  
"Why" Narcissa enquired, "It's obvious that Max already likes you. He's probably going to ask you out soon".  
"Of course. The battle is already won" Narcissa looked confused, "Let's go flirt with Severus and Igor".  
"Why? Why would anyone what to do that?" Narcissa exclaimed, looking disdainfully at Severus' long crooked nose.  
"Come on...It will drive the boys nuts".  
Considering this, Narcissa became extremely willing to engage in the activity proposed.  
  
Meanwhile, across the castle...  
  
Imogen and Lily were still sitting stunned. Xenia was still chatting happily, "You know Lily, your habit of picking flowers to see if Remus likes you is rather foolish..."  
"Hey girls, mind if I sit with you; Sirius and James have detention...again"  
"No of course not Remus, we'd love to have you...wouldn't we Lily?" Xenia said, smiling at Lily.  
Remus went to sit down and then noticed the piles of flower petals, "Uh...what's with the flowers?" he asked.  
"Nothing!" Lily said, turning red.  
Remus looked puzzled, and the girls giggled. he ran his hands through his brown hair and waited for them to calm down.  
"Guess what we were discussing just before you came?" Lily said maliciously, trying to get back at Xenia for embarrassing her, "Gilderoy!"   
"Yes I think he's simply the most beautiful boy I've ever seen." Xenia gushed. Lily looked crestfallen, " He's so hot!"  
Remus looked at the girls, wondering why they were acting so strangely.  
  
Meanwhile, across the castle...  
  
"Hi Karkorov" Lodessa purred in Igor's ear. He gave a little jump and looked as if he was about to pass out. "Hey Snape" she added in a sultry tone.  
Severus looked up at Lodessa in such a way as to say, 'you are disturbing my chess game, go away!" Lodessa felt slightly disconcerted by this; she resolved to correct the problem. She leaned over the table and reached out to brush a strand of Severus' hair out of his face. He glared at her, a little confused, and asked, "Is there something you want?".  
"I just thought I'd come over and see what you boys were doing" she replied, giggling a little. Igor was busy staring at her and knocked a few of the chess pieces off the board. He reddened, and moved to pick them up.  
"Oh let me do that!" Lodessa interjected, as she bent down to pick the pieces up herself. She glanced over her shoulder and found that Severus was still not paying attention to her. 'This will not do at all!' She thought to herself. Significantly unnerved she forgot completely about the boys across the room, and became completely absorbed with trying to attract Severus.  
  
Meanwhile, across the castle...  
  
"So Imie, are you going to play quiddich with us on Saturday?" Remus asked Imogen.  
"I'm always up for quiddich" She replied.  
"Oh my..." Xenia exclaimed, "he is so dreamy!"  
Gilderoy Lockhart was making his way towards the castle and chose this minute to trip over his robe and fall down.  
"Dreamy? Yeah, I always find tripping over one's own robe extremely dreamy" Lily said sarcastically.  
Remus smiled, " You know Xenia..." he laughed, "he is one of the enemy."  
"Come off it" Xenia argued, " He wouldn't hurt a fly and you know it. Where is the evil in him?"  
"It's in his blood" Remus replied.  
"Please! You know there's not a grain of truth to that. I'm nothing like Igor and we're twins! Imie and Severus couldn't be any more different if they tried! You hang out with us and our brothers are part of the mafia"  
"When you get mad like that I'm not so sure you aren't evil as well- I mean never mind...but they even look the same".  
"No that's not true" Lily interrupted,"he's prettier than she is".  
"It's true. She's frightfully jealous of him" Imogen agreed.  
They all began to laugh heartily.  
  
Meanwhile, across the castle...  
  
Narcissa could see Lucius seething in jealousy, and regretting his pitiful attempt to make her jealous. She smiled to herself, but then she heard her brother. She always heard him long before she saw him. He had come in and was chatting with the flock of girl that had gathered around him. He left them and walked towards her, Narcissa sighed.  
"Hey Sis" He grinned. He thought this a rather witty nickname since it incorporated both part of her name and her relationship to him. Narcissa gritted her teeth and turned to face him. One could easily see why the siblings were extremely popular with the opposite sex. Both had the same bright blue eyes, smooth ivory skin, and shiny blonde hair. In short, they were both exquisitely beautiful. But the resemblance was marred by their different personalities, which were now represented in his grin and her frown. Narcissa rolled her eyes and said, "What is it Gilderoy?" 


	2. You like who?!?

"Come on!" Xenia ceased to dance around the lawn and turned to face Imogen and Lily. "Up...Now" she commanded; from the tone of Xenia's voice and the flash of her bright blue eyes, Imogen knew she'd better give in.  
"Okay! I surrender!" Imogen laughed, placing her hand above her head.  
Xenia twirled around, "I conquer once more!" she cried, then she noticed that Lily was still sitting against the wall. "Get up or else.." she threatened.  
"Or what?" Lily asked.  
"Or I tell wolfie boy the truth about YOU" Xenia smirked, pushing her think, curly, brown, hair out of her face.  
"Xenia!"  
"What?"  
"Shhhusssssh! he might hear you!"  
"Lily. he's not here. Calm down."  
"but...."  
"Lily likes wolfie boy! Lily likes wolfie boy!..."  
  
Meanwhile in the Slytherin Girls Dormitory  
  
"I am sooooooo exited that the Christmas holiday is tomorrow!" Gladiola gushed. "I can't wait till I go home"  
"Neither can we" Narcissa smiled nastily, " I know I just can't wait for that happy event. Lodessa" she added suddenly, "Let's go ask Professor Le Fey about that projects she gave us"  
"What pro-?" Lodessa began, "Oh that project! Of course! yes...let's"  
Lodessa and Narcissa fled the dormitory and broke into laughter. "She is so dull and annoying!" Narcissa exclaimed  
"Oh you ought to feel sorry for her" Lodessa said with a laugh that negated all pretense of kindness, "She is only trying to pretend she is not hurt that she was not invited to the Malfoy's for the holidays."  
"Oh I wish you'd come!" Narcissa declared.  
"Why? You'll spend all your time with Lucius and Romulus and I'll get stuck alone with Igor again!"  
"Well from what happened last time..."  
"What?"  
"Well when I walked in and you were sitting on him..."  
"Honestly Narcissa..."  
"Well I have to admit that if I didn't know you better...."  
  
Meanwhile in the Gryffindor Common Room  
  
"What on earth are the girls doing?" Peter exclaimed, his pudgy face twisting in confusion.  
"Dancing" James replied absentmindedly.  
"James!" Sirius yelled, "Wake Up!"  
"What?"  
"Stop gazing at Lily and do something!!"  
"I was not!"  
"Oh of course not! You never do that! " Sirius replied sarcastically. "Come on... Let's go down there! Watching you is so pathetic, it's making me ill!" and without delay he bounded down the stairs and stood waiting impatiently for Remus, James and Peter to follow.  
  
Meanwhile in the Slytherin Common Room  
  
"So Max...How are things with Lodessa?" Lucius inquired.  
in response Max made a satisfied little noise.  
"Yeah. Shame you two aren't going to my house for break."  
"Well mamma insists." Max spoke with a sort of accent that had nothing to do with his origins, and was prone to calling girls: "shuga"(sugar), "babe", "cutie" or "Gerrlll"(girl), especially when he couldn't remember their names.  
"I don't suppose it matters really."  
"Nah. There are many opportunities for us to play."  
"We definitely have to go to Igor's this summer. That's one thing you can say for Igor..."  
"Yeah his sister is one fine young mama"  
"I meant he had a killer house."  
"Yeah that too... That Xenia girl though...I'd love to.."  
"Here comes Igor now, and I bet he's just as eager to hear what you want to do to his sister as I am."  
The big nosed and awkward Igor joined Lucius and Max, asked if they had seen Lodessa, and turned red.  
"No, why do you ask" Max replied.  
"Well I just thought I'd try and convince her to come to Lucius' after all" Igor blushed and shuffled off.  
"Man! he's got it for her bad!" Lucius remarked.  
" Damn" Max replied, "poor boy. If it were another girl I'd let him have her."  
"But not Lodessa?"  
"No. She's perfect for me. So incredibly cute, and she can hold her own. Won't be clinging to me like those others. plus she's too too damn sexy "  
"Speak of the devil. Here they come, looking sexy as hell."  
They turned around to find Lodessa and Narcissa descending the stairs, looking like gothic goddesses. Lucius nodded to Max, went towards them and whispered something to Narcissa, then Narcissa and he went off together. Lodessa was left standing halfway down the stairs facing Max. She gazed down towards him to smile.  
"Hey there sugar" he nodded, beckoning her towards him and she found herself walking towards him.  
  
Meanwhile out on the Lawn  
"Xenia! Stop it! It's not funny!" Lily cried.  
"Lily likes wolfie boy! lily likes w-..hy hello boys! What are you up to? We were just discussing..." Xenia grinned maliciously, " How Lily simply adores..."  
"Xenia!"  
"No not me, Lily adores..."  
"STOP IT!"  
"I was only going to say that you liked chocolate"  
The boys looked at Lily and Xenia in confusion, well three of them did. Sirius just laughed, "You girls crack me up" he said, "We came down to see if you wanted to sneak into Hogsmead tonight. "  
"Hell yeah!" Xenia replied.  
"Any reason for tonight?"  
"I don't know, we are leaving for break and most of us aren't going to get to hang out then. Plus it will be totally dark since there isn't going to be any moon tonight. Could be exiting"  
"Doesn't it suck! Xenia going to her aunt's! You and James going to your house!" Imogen cried. "At least I don't have to go home, mummy and daddy are visiting Viviane in Australia and aren't inviting me and Severus. Which is a relief. Now if only Severus would leave me alone for once..."  
"Don't worry Imie..." Sirius grinned, "I'm sure Peter and Remus will let you hide out in our dormitory where Severus won't get you."  
Imogen giggled, twisting her straight brown hair around her index finger.  
"Sure Imie you can stay the whole time" a red faced Peter offered.  
"So what is the plan" Xenia asked  
"okay, Imie gets James' cloak, at midnight she leaves for our tower, where she meets you, Lily and Remus. James, Peter and I transform. You may have to make two trips with the cloak. You know it's the usual."  
"So are we going to the clearing or are we actually going to Hogsmead?"  
"I was thinking about the cave"  
"Do you think any hell spawn will be out tonight?" Remus inquired.  
"I can see." Imogen offered, "Probably Lucius, Max, Lodessa and Narcissa"  
"Makeout Party?"  
"Max is going to ask Lodessa out" Everyone got sadistic grins on their faces, "Of course I don't know for sure but I could find out."  
"Okay, new plan" Sirius announced, "Imie finds out when they are leaving and we follow them"  
"Uh Sirius"  
"What Remus?"  
"We can't all follow them together really"  
"Okay. Good point. James, Peter, Xenia, Imogen and I will follow them. Remus and Lily will meet us later."  
"How about you guys leave especially early so we don't have cloak problems later" Xenia added. Lily blushed.   
"What is one to say to that" Remus replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Want to go through the witch and get some candy first."  
"Sure!" Lily replied.  
Xenia smiled at Imogen and Imogen smiled weakly back.  
  
Meanwhile in the Slytherin Common Room  
Lodessa was about to look into Max's eyes when behind him emerged a figure from outside. It was Severus. Suddenly she forgot everything, forgot that she was about to start going with Max. Instead she thought to herself, "you know Severus' eyes are really very intense" and then she did something that she had never done before unintentionally; she blushed. Severus looked up, saw her blushing, facing Max, and he walked quickly across the room and disappeared out the other side.  
"Baby?" Max called to her. She blinked and regained her senses. "You looked so far away girl" he said.  
"Did I?"  
"Listen, I was wondering. You want to sneak out tonight and go to the cave or something?"He indicated suggestively, lightly caressing her waist.  
"Yeah that would be cool. Lucius in on it?"  
"Pretty much, probably the four of us. I don't think we really need to bring the rest of the crew. Do you?" He said seductively.  
"Not really" she purred. Inside she was thinking, "I can't believe this is happening. Max is the hottest guy im the school and I'm probably just imagining that this sounds like he is interested in me. What was that I just did there when Severus walked in? god I hope he doesn't think..." Her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Imogen to the common room. Lodessa found herself calling out to Imogen, "Imogen my darling! Where in the world have you been recently! I never see you anymore. Well I suppose we'll get plenty of time to talk with no one else about over break but Severus."  
Imogen looked at Lodessa, a bit taken aback, but sighed and decided not to make an issue of it. She continued on up the stairs to the dormitory.  
"Well I'll see you later Max" Lodessa murmmered, and hurried to catch up with Imogen, just stopping for a second to glance back at him. "Have you cut your hair Imogen?" she inquired, "It looks so cute".  
"Thanks." Imogen said, "So how are you Lodessa?"  
"Oh I'm fine. I'm supposed to sneak out tonight with Max and probably Narcissa and Lucius . Should be fun. Why don't you ever come with us Imogen?"  
"Oh i don't know. I have my own plans"  
"Clever girl. I suppose you are hanging out with some of the Gryffindor hotties."  
"Well..."  
"Oh I don't blame you. I'd go out with that Black boy myself, and Lupin isn't so bad either. If I had a brother like your's I'd probably date out of the house too. But I don't have to. After all Max is the cutest boy in the school. Oh Imogen dear, I know Gilderoy is a ditz but I do wish you'd go out with him and then you'd hang out with us more instead of always being off in the Gryffindor tower at all hours of the night"  
She would perhaps have gone on but at this point they reached the dormitory and found Narcissa waiting for them. "So?" she asked, "Did he do it already or is it still going to be undecided until tonight. Let me guess, he's waiting till tonight. So what are you wearing?"  
Imogen quietly crept out of the room and back downstairs. She had no idea why Lodessa was being so friendly but it didn't really matter much to her. She had better things to think about, like Remus.   
  
Meanwhile in the Gryffindor Girl's Dormitory  
"Xenia? Do you think I look okay in this?  
"Lily you always look pretty. But actually I think you looked better in the purple"  
Lily was trying to figure out what to wear for her evening with Remus. She wondered whether Sirius knew how she felt about Remus. After all he had set it up for her to be alone with Remus. She tried not to imagine that Remus liked her and that was why Sirius had come up with tonight's plan so that they'd be together. She didn't want to set herself up to be disappointed. But why else would Sirius leave the two of them alone.   
"Hey are you guys up here?" It was Remus, standing in the door way. Lily blushed. He was even cuter than she remembered. She couldn't believe she was going to get him all to herself tonight.  
"Omigod!" Xenia shrieked.  
"What is it?"  
"Gilderoy! He is so cute!" Xenia had been gazing out the window and had caught sight of him out on the lawn. "Isn't he hot!"  
"Xenia please..."   
"That's it...I am going to go talk to him...today"  
"You're what?" Remus stammered.  
"I'm going to go talk to him. He's really cute and I don't see why I shouldn't make him mine" Xenia replied and then walked out of the room.  
Lily and Remus watched Xenia leave and then began to laugh hysterically the moment she disappeared.  
"That would be the funniest thing I have ever seen"  
"Pretty much...except of course the time that she had all of you out side in the middle of night in the snow..."  
"That was not funny"  
"Oh yes it was. Xenia, Imie and I couldn't stop laughing for weeks."  
"You know Imie really ought to be in Gryffindor. I mean she spends more time here than in the Slytherin rooms".  
"I guess the sorting hat must be as scared of her mother as I am"  
"Yeah no one would want to piss off Bianca Snape that's for sure".  
"Any body here?" Imogen called from halfway up the stairs.   
Remus looked down and Lily could have sworn he blushed. "Yes!" he called, "Lily and I are".  
Imogen hesitated in the doorway. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go up and find Lily and Remus alone. It would be bad enough tonight. She knew that she should be thankful that he had not had a girlfriend before this but Imogen wasn't sure she could deal with it if Remus and Lily got together. She knew he would never see her as anything but a little sister but it was somehow easier to deal with if he didn't think of anyone as more than that. When no one was getting anything more than hugs from him. "Oh I'm a selfish, selfish girl!" Imogen berated herself.  
  
Meanwhile in the entrance hall  
"Gilderoy!"Xenia called.  
"Huh?" Gilderoy looked around trying to find the person who was calling his name.  
"Over here!" Xenia gave him her most enchanting smile.  
"Hi Xenia."  
"Hi Gilderoy. Listen, me and some of my friends are going to sneak out of the school tonight..."  
"Cool." Gilderoy looked around the hall, searching for comprehension on the ceiling.  
"So I thought maybe you'd want to come with us"  
"Yeah that would be pretty cool"  
"So are you coming?"  
"Oh! You're inviting me!"  
"Yeah. Want to come?"  
" Uh....Okay."  
"Great. Imogen is coming so you can just sneak out of your common room with her and meet us in ours. Okay?"  
"What?"  
"Imogen will come get you. Okay?"  
"Why?"  
"Because she's in your house."  
"So?"  
"Well that will make it easier for her to find you than me."  
"Yeah... Okay..."  
"Great! then I'll see you tonight" Xenia skipped up the stairs, "Love you! Bye!" She turned around and nearly collided into a grimacing Sirius. "Why hello Sirius!" she sang, "You know you look very serious today Sirius".  
"Well maybe that's because I am"  
"Yeah I guess that's okay, I mean it would be weird if you started being-"  
"Xenia."  
"What!"  
"What were you doing just now?"  
"Talking to Gilderoy."  
"I could see that."  
"Then why did you ask?"  
"Because I thought I heard you invite him to hang out with us tonight."  
"That's because i did."  
"Without asking anyone else. That was really inconsiderate Xenia." Sirius looked ready to punch something.  
"Why Sirius! If I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous!" Xenia laughed and skipped away.  
"Oh if only she knew", Sirius thought to himself. He was jealous. But that wasn't what this was about he told himself. She had no right to tell their secrets, and to Narcissa's brother, a Slytherin in fact. Besides, even if Gilderoy was a decent guy he definitely wasn't the smartest. Even if he meant no harm he was bound to somehow let something slip to the hell spawn and ruin everything. Especially with tonight's mission. Oh who was he kidding, the guy could have been his best friend and he still would have been mad. He knew Gilderoy didn't mean anything to Xenia, but it hurt that she could be so casual. 


	3. This is going to be a night to remember....

Authors's Notes: I hope it's starting to make more sense, and look, I added more James.  
  
  
"And do you know what else is hot about him..." Xenia was gushing about Gilderoy to Lily, Remus, James, Peter and Sirius. Sirius was starting to wonder if she was doing this to him on purpose. If he hadn't known Xenia as well as he did, Sirius would have believed Xenia was really in love with Gilderoy. As it was he knew that she was just bored and looking for something to be excited about; it still bothered him though. He wondered when she would get bored of these silly fixations; he wondered how long he could pretend he wasn't tired of it. Sirius was willing to wait for Xenia to get all of this out of her system, and he wouldn't have traded places with Gilderoy for anything, but he hoped it would be soon.  
"Lily?"he said, hardly able to control his fury, "Do you want to show me that book you were talking about now?"  
"She can't" Peter pointed out, "She and Remus should be going."  
"I don't want to leave until Imie gets here" Remus interjected. "There's no reason she shouldn't show Sirius the book."  
"There's no reason you need to stay that long. We can look out for Imie just fine without you. Why don't you go?"  
"James. Where's the cloak?"  
James indicated the table next to him, "Why?" he asked.  
"Nothing. Give it to me." Remus took the cloak and disappeared. James smiled and ruffled his messy black hair, "I guess that settled that" he remarked.  
Lily felt as though someone had turned on a light bulb. "Jimmy." she called, "Can I talk to you for a minute?...Alone?"  
"Sure!" he answered, and got up to leave with her.   
Lily was trying to figure out what she had just discovered. Remus liked Imie, that is what she was going to make James confirm. But there was much more. She knew that she had always sensed that Imie liked Remus. The confusing thing was that Lily didn't feel at all disappointed. In fact she felt happy that Remus, the boy she had thought she wanted to like her, liked Imie instead. Had she ever really wanted him then? Or had it been a game like Xenia's Gilderoy fixation? No. She did like Remus. Just not for her own boyfriend. Well, she did find him attractive. Did she realize that they were better as friends? That this is what she really wanted. A big brother? In reality, she had first said he was cute trying to get Imie to admit she liked him. So maybe she was projecting Imie's crush onto herself. Oh well, she'd have all evening to figure out...maybe even longer.  
"So what did you want to talk about?" James asked Lily.  
"Remus likes Imie doesn't he?" Lily stated  
James looked like he had swallowed a bee, "Why do you say that?" he stammered.  
"Because he does. Admit it James."  
"If you know then why are you asking?"  
"Because I want confirmation. Come on Jimmy!"  
"To tell you the truth I can't give you a sure answer..."  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
"That means he's never told me that he does"  
"But he does, doesn't he..."  
" I believe he does myself, but it's just my opinion"  
"Which as his closest friend is pretty valid"  
"Why do you want to know anyway?"  
"They are my friends. It is important to know these kind of things."  
"So does she like him?"  
"If you are telling me the truth, they are pretty much the same. I have never gotten her to admit how she feels about him but I can tell"  
"So now you have equal information on both."  
"Well I did get her to admit she thought he was cute..."  
"That's more progress then I've made on Remus in four years. Did you have any particular method?"  
Lily blushed and looked down at the ground, "Telling her I thought he was" she admitted.  
"Ummm Lily?" James looked hesitant, "Do You like him?"  
Lily looked everywhere but at James. She had no idea what to say. She didn't even know if she liked him. James reached out towards her and hesitated a moment. He debated whether to allow himself the luxury. While he was contemplating this she finally looked up at him. Their eyes met. Lily stopped blushing, "I did?" she said.  
  
Meanwhile In the Slytherin Girls Dormitory  
"Lodessa. You can't wear that tonight. It's what you wore when you broke up with Alexander. You can't wear it when you start going out with Max." Narcissa insisted.  
"What do you think Imogen? Does it matter?" Lodessa inquired, pressing a robe against her body.  
Imogen and Narcissa both looked at her in surprise. Since Imogen had been at school, the older girls' habit had been to ignore her. That way they were not actually being mean to her, which might have angered the boys, but they weren't associating with her either, as such an action might somehow connect them to Severus. None of the three could have told you who had started this method of operations, but it worked well enough for them. After all Imogen didn't have any more interest in the others as they had in her. If truth be told it was Narcissa's idea, most of the snobby practices that seemed to belong to both Narcissa and Lodessa were in truth Narcissa's. At this moment there is no reason to question Narcissa's motives for this particular snubbing; it is sufficient to say they existed. Lodessa's breaking this habit annoyed Narcissa; she walked out of the room immediately, without saying a word.  
Lodessa flinched a little and then proceeded to talk at Imogen. Imogen essentially ignored her as usual; but then noticed that, Lodessa actually wanted her to respond to what she was saying for once. Then she realized that Lodessa was not talking about Max, as one might expect of a girl about to be asked out. She was instead talking about how Severus always ignored her, "Not that I mind" she added, "It's not as if I ever wanted his attention. But it is rude nonetheless"  
"Yeah he's a real pain." Imogen agreed, "If only he'd leave me alone!"  
"Oh you poor dear!" Lodessa exclaimed, and before she knew what she was doing continued, "If only I could distract him..." then she seemed to realize what she was saying and stopped herself. "I'd better go find Narcissa. " She said. Then she left in the opposite direction of where Narcissa had headed.  
Suddenly Imogen felt hands on her shoulders. "I was hoping she'd leave soon" said a familiar voice. Then Remus stepped out from beneath James' invisibility cloak.  
"Remus!" Imogen exclaimed, "How long have you been here?"  
Remus proceeded to imitate Lodessa's rant and Imogen's response. Imogen giggled. "I thought you might be having trouble getting out" Remus told Imogen, trying to validate his showing up in her room. Of course he needn't have worried. Imogen wouldn't have objected to his showing up in her bed if he had felt the notion. She nearly told him this but then remembered herself and only told him he was a wonderfully silly boy and that she loved him. It is a wonder that he never realized how much she meant this.  
  
Meanwhile In the Slytherin Common Room  
Severus was attempting to read a large book called something ominous like Curses and Hexes or Death Spells. Unfortunately for that endeavor, Gilderoy had decided that he wanted to talk to Severus and would not take no for an answer. Severus was starting to get very cross with Gilderoy. "How to turn your enemy into a frog and then set a cat on him" Severus read out loud, "No not nasty enough....I know there was a good one somewhere around here..."  
"So Severus, did you see that-"  
"Gilderoy, do you want to be turned into a slime mold or do you want to shut up and leave me alone"  
"I don't think I'd like to be a slime mold, they're revolting."  
"Well then, perhaps you'd better be going"  
"Why?"  
"So that I don't have to keep you from talking...permanently."  
Severus looked menacing enough to have frightened any normal mortal into compliance, but Gilderoy didn't even seem to notice that he was being threatened. He continued to go on about quiddich, taking no notice that Severus was reaching for his wand. Disaster might have struck but for the lucky chance that brought Lodessa to the common room that very instant. She stopped and stood in the doorway, her dark hair billowing about her shoulders and her tawny eyes gazing at Severus, "Severus? What on earth is going on?" she cried. Then she noticed GIlderoy who was still talking. She caught Severus' eye and reached out and grabbed hold of his wand arm. "Gilderoy..." she said, "Why don't you go find Imogen, she was looking for you...I think"  
Gilderoy took a minute to think about this and then nodded and trotted off. Lodessa relaxed her grip on Severus' arm. She looked up at him as if to scold him, or rather to smile at him, a look that said: "Oh you've been a naughty boy...but that's okay because I fixed everything for you". He almost smiled back before he remembered himself. Then both of them went back to the appropriate distance and coldness.  
"There you are!" Narcissa cried, entering the common room at that moment and dragging Lodessa off. Lodessa wondered why she had just gotten involved in Severus' spat with Gilderoy and why she felt all giddy and shaky inside. Her thoughts were soon interrupted however, as she was preoccupied with Max, who had just arrived.  
  
Meanwhile in the Gryffindor Common Room  
"So Sirius...Do you think I look good with Gilderoy or does he make me look too masculine?"  
"Xenia?"  
"What?"  
"Don't ask me about Gilderoy"  
"Fine then! I won't...Peter?" Peter raised his blonde head, "What do you think?"  
"I think that Remus shouldn't have gone like that." Peter whined.  
"You guys are no fun!" Xenia pouted, her bright blue eyes glaring at Sirius' shaggy black head. There they stayed until James and Lily returned, both blushing slightly. "And what were you two up to?" Xenia teased. 


	4. So what does happen at this cave?

A/N First off, Xenia isn't shallow or a ditz really, she is just carefree. Also so sorry for how long this took. the next chapter should be done in like less than a week. I just got attacked by school and then didn't get around to typing it after I wrote it for a long time. Literally I have like one scene of the next one to do and then just have to type it up. also, more narcissa and lucius although nothing compared to what I am thinking of for a few chapters forward. Hope you like it Linzi-C. oh and Silver Griffin, Romulus is in just one more chapter after this. hang on till then.  
  
  
  
Narcissa and Lucius had wandered from Max and Lodessa, supposedly in order to allow them to came to an agreement; what they didn't know was that they were being followed. If they had been paying attention they might have noticed the form of a large black dog, or the fact that a stag kept crossing their path, but their pleasure indulging, egocentric, minds were far too absorbed in satisfying their own desires to worry about being followed. So they continued to carry on, and didn't even notice when the sound of a camera going off could be heard. They were oblivious to all this.  
"Narcissa" Lucius said, pulling momentarily away, "Why did we break up?"  
"I have no idea darling" Narcissa replied, and silenced him once more.  
" You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd think they were a couple of lesbians" Peter giggled to Imogen, who was hiding under the cloak with him. (For the purposes of such a mission, Peter's rat form was rather impractical, since he could not have kept up with the slytherins).  
Imogen giggled "So who would you rather hook up with...Lucius or Narcissa? Come on...admit you want Lucius." Peter suddenly looked frantic, strangely so, Come on, you know you think he's prettier" She teased.  
Upon hearing this last statement, Peter seemed to relax, "I think you are prettier, "Peter said, but something about the way that he said it did not make here feel any better. She stopped laughing and shivered.  
"Imie, you're cold!" Peter worried, "here take my cloak" and he bashfully wrapped his cloak around her shoulders, blushing. Perhaps, it was this puppy like eagerness to please that they had befriended him for, but at this point in time it made Imogen uncomfortable. Something seemed rather wrong.  
******************************************************************************************************  
Meanwhile In a different part of the forest  
******************************************************************************************************  
Lodessa found herself feeling giddy but apprehensive as she walked through the woods with Max. She wondered when he was going to stop this meaningless nonsense and either ask her out or start kissing her. After all, that was why he had taken her out here...wasn't it?She glanced over at him and felt a wave of joy nd accomplishment, thinking of who she was walking with. Narcissa had told her he was interested but she hadn't really believed it. she still didn't really.  
A few yards back, gilderoy and Xenia were walking along. They were chatting loudly and animatedly. "Oh my God!" Xenia cried.  
"Oh my god!" gilderoy exclaimed.  
"It's sooooo crazy! I mean who would have guessed that we'd have the same cloak!"  
"I know. It's so awesome!"  
"Lodessa" Max said.  
"Yes Max" Lodessa replied, hoping her eagerness wasn't showing to badly.  
"Gilderoy, you know you are like the most beautiful boy in school" stated Xenia.  
"Yeah" he replied, "You know, e are like the hottest two people in school"  
"Yeah I mean, everyone wants us"  
"Yeah, that is why Cissa hates you so much, she's so jealous because guys want you more than her"  
"You know I love you, right Gilderoy"  
"Everyone does. No one can resist me."  
Max kissed Lodessa's neck, "you are so fine girl" he murmmered.  
"Where are we going?" Gilderoy asked Xenia.  
"Ummmmm..."  
"Look it's Lodessa and Max!" Gilderoy exclaimed loudly, and bounded toward them. Xenia followed, thinking this was sure to be amusing.  
Max looked vaguely annoyed to see Gilderoy. After all, he was ruining the moment.  
Lodessa turned around and felt a wave of relief rush over her, although she was not sure why. Maybe she just wanted to be seen with him, she told herself. She ran up and gave Gilderoy a hug. Then she noticed Xenia. Xenia waved to her.  
******************************************************************************************************  
Meanwhile In the Cave  
******************************************************************************************************  
Lily and Remus were sitting in the cave.  
"So do you think Xenia is actually going to go out with Gilderoy?" Remus asked.  
"I have no idea...She's Xenia!" Lily sighed. She thought of how to bring up Imogen. "So what about you?" she continued, "Got any girls in mind?"  
"Well maybe..."  
"Come on Remus!" She needed him to confess, even if he denied it the next day, "tell me who you like!"  
Remus was not really thinking, at that time of the month he rarely did. So being the hormonal werewolf that he was, he kissed Lily...he did not say: I like Imogen but she obviously just sees me as a big brother and wants us to go out and you are very pretty.  
Lily forgot all her suspicions, resolutions, and discoveries. "I guess he does like me then", she thought to herself.  
******************************************************************************************************  
Meanwhile back in the forest  
******************************************************************************************************  
James wondered to himself what Lily had meant earlier and what she was up to. He was torn between pity and jealousy, but on the whole, his thoughts were simply endearing, and if any girl had been able to hear then she would have swooned. He had faith in Lily and didn't want to see her hurt. if he was honest with himself, he had to admit that he wanted Lily for himself, but that didn't stop his hoping that Remus would see the light and like her, so that she would be happy. Because as much as he wanted her to see the light and like him, he truly thought that Remus was superior to him and that no girl would ever choose him over Remus. He trotted back across the path towards Sirius.  
Sirius was, as a dog, less anxious, and he had never really been troubled by Xenia's philandering overly much. he was enjoying the thrill of stalking the blond pair who, totally unaware of their pursuers, where heading towards the cave, to make out more fully.  
******************************************************************************************************  
Meanwhile in a different part of the forest  
******************************************************************************************************  
"Why fancy meeting you here" Xenia said to Lodessa  
"Well I am always stoaked to see you Xen, where ever we are" Max said suavely.  
Max had this strange, or perhaps not so strange, fixation with Xenia. this was in fact how he and Lucius had become friends with the younger, and not nearly so handsome, Igor and Severus. Max had befriended Igor in hopes of winning over his twin, the beautiful Xenia. Well, all he had achieved was access to her home, where she would snub him. But the friendship with Igor and Severus had remained...especially since the Snapes lived the next hill over from the Malfoys and were very much desired as friends by them. So Tiberius and Flavia Malfoy were overjoyed, for their son Lucius to befriend Severus, son of Ignatius and Bianca Snape.  
Everybody knew about Max's fixation with Xenia, and everyone, with the possible exception of Gilderoy, knew why Max and Lodessa were out on a walk that evening. Yet, strangely enough, the only person who was even minorly uncomfortable was Max. Lodessa could not justify her feelings of satisfaction at Xenia and Gilderoy's appearance, but it existed nonetheless. Xenia was amused by the whole thing, and Gilderoy seemed too oblivious to realize why they shouldn't all be together that evening. So he chatted on about butterflies and his new robes. Max was slightly annoyed, but immediately began to think that perhaps Xenia had interrupted on purpose, to stop him from getting with Lodessa, because she wanted him for herself.  
******************************************************************************************************  
Meanwhile in the Slytherin Common Room  
******************************************************************************************************  
"Where is my sister..." Severus growled. Everyone in the room looked up fearfully. "Where is she!"  
A small 3rd year spoke quietly, "With the Gryffindors, maybe" she suggested.  
Severus got impatient and, throwing on his cloak, started out to look for her, Igor tagging along after him. hearing voices, Severus ducked behind a pillar. "Perhaps they have gone to the forest" accused the melodic voice of Professor Le Fey.  
"Yes that is the most likely thing...that blasted cave!" replied Professor Arachnis "Best go there".  
They passed by Severus without seeing him, but Severus realized now where his sister was, out in the forest with her punk friends. And Severus felt responsible for his little sister and went to warn her. ******************************************************************************************************  
Meanwhile in the forest  
******************************************************************************************************  
Imogen was very glad as they neared the cave. Somehow, even though he had been her friend for years, recently Peter had been creeping her out. She was relieved, although she didn't want to think of what might be going on when they reached the cave. She might have helped bring them together, but in the end, Imogen could not help but feel sad that it was Lily, and not her in the cave with Remus. "Of course", she thought to herself, "If it was me in the cave, nothing would be happening!"  
"Oh Lucius! You sexy thing!" Imogen heard Narcissa gasp, as Lucius bit her neck.  
She would not, could not, think of what Lily and Remus might be doing. Suddenly she heard the sound of hooves behind her. it was James, she would have recognized his animagus form anywhere. He beckoned her to follow him in the opposite direction. Imogen left Peter and followed. when they were out of sight of the others, James transformed back into himself. "I thought maybe we should be last into the cave" he said simply, but Imogen knew what he meant.  
"We or me?" She enquired.  
"We." He assured her.  
******************************************************************************************************  
Meanwhile At the Cave  
******************************************************************************************************  
Xenia, Lodessa, Max, and Gilderoy were the first to arrive at the cave. Laughing merrily. Xenia surprised everyone by calling Lily and remus, who emerged out of one of the side passageways, fixing their mussed hair, and, although Remus glared at Max suspiciously, the six began to play Spin the Wand.  
Xenia began and ended up kissing Gilderoy, which of course was much to her satisfaction. Then it was Max's turn and the wand pointed to Xenia; she was vaguely annoyed, but didn't care enough to make a scene, or so she told herself. Lodessa also spun Gilderoy, whom she kissed nonchalantly.  
(A/N if you like Spin the Wand, Read "Imperius Verita Syrum.)  
It was Remus' turn and everyone was surprised when he blushed upon the wand hitting lodessa, but didn't really think much of it. remus wasn't much of a blusher, but Lodessa was kind of out of is league, being a slytherin. Everyone watched amusedly, as he kissed her ever so romantically. lily started to form the beginnings of an idea but then had to kiss Gilderoy, and it was at this instant that Narcissa and Lucius showed up.   
"Get your filthy mudblood hands off my baby brother!" Narcissa squealed.  
Sirius and Peter ran in, wands drawn, causing everyone else to fumble for theirs.  
******************************************************************************************************  
Meanwhile Outside in the Forest  
******************************************************************************************************  
Severus found his sister, with his nemesis, James Potter. Now he should have realized that there was nothing improper going on here, but he was so irate at finding her with him, that he didn't. "Get away from my sister Potter!" he snapped.  
"I'm no closer to her than you are Snape" James retorted.  
"I'm warning you..."  
"Severus! what on earth is wrong with you!" Imogen cried.  
" This...boy, taking advantage of you. Taking you out into the forest like this. and then...."  
"What the hell are you talking about! Why are you here anyway! Don't you have a life of own, that you must always follow me around!"  
Their screams attracted both the attention of those in the cave and the teachers who were looking for them. Everyone had their wands out and about a dozen curses were cast at once.  
  
  
  
  
Then the students realized, as some of them got up, that they had been discovered, and boy were they in trouble now. Professors Arachis and Le Fey marched them all back to school and up to Dumbledore's office.  
Dumbledore appeared in flannel red, green, blue AND yellow pajamas. after hearing about the students dismaying fight in the forbidden forest, he sighed and dismissed the teachers. he looked at the dozen students wearily. "I try to be understanding but this had gone too far. It is late now and I will not decided your punishment now, but believe me you will all be getting one. until then you are all restricted to your appropriate common rooms and dormitories" imogen could have sworn he said that straight at her, "I know that because of the break this affects some of you more than others but it is your own fault. You obviously cannot be trusted to behave yourselves when you meet and so you must be prevented from doing so. Besides" he, said with a hint of a twinkle in his eye, smiling at Severus and Lodessa, "I don't think there is any reason you'd want to leave anyway. Well off to bed. I want to get back to a lovely dream i was having of daffodils dancing with bunny rabbits in the great hall. I will call you all in after the holidays to announce your punishment."  
They all filed out of his office. Lodessa wondering what he had meant when he had smiled at her and Severus like that. it wasn't as if she...honestly the reason she wasn't going...but even if that was truth-not that it was she assured herself, but supposing she pretended it was so, then how would that change his habit of running off and hiding in the library. Lodessa's head was spinning and she suddenly realized that she was not going out with Max, then, unexpectedly, she smiled at the thought. Others perhaps, watching her, thought that lodessa was thinking of her interlude with Max earlier that evening, but she was instead remembering earlier that day, when she had prevented Severus from killing gilderoy; no one had to know that, though.  
******************************************************************************************************  
Meanwhile on their way to the gryffindor tower  
******************************************************************************************************  
Xenia was attacking Sirius for insulting her new robe.  
"Take it back" she screamed!  
"Never" he cried.  
she tackled him and pinned him to the floor. Lily, James, Remus, and Peter just shook their heads and laughed.  
  
  
  
  
A/N Okay is this getting too inner dialogue and serious or mushy. cause i intended it to just be silly but the plot keeps sneaking in. So let me know what you think. 


	5. Denial is Prevalent

A/N In case you hadn't noticed I redid the first four chapters due to a change in Max's character. Hope you liked it. Secondly for this section it helps you have read Marion Zimmer Bradley's The Mists of Avalon in order to understand the Peter/Imogen/Remus triangle as Peter suffers from a Lancelot complex (He is in love with Remus and wants Imogen cause she's his) Now I know all you naughty naughty people want this to turn into that scene where Arthur Lancelot and Gwenyfar have a threesome... admit it!  
  
Xenia was unabashedly swing dancing with Gilderoy in the Entrance Hall. The two were laughing and having a great time, as he spun her towards him, "But I really do think that the blue is so much better than the orange. After all it accents your eyes." Xenia remarked.  
"That's true, but it looks too much like what Lucius wore last year. You know how I hate looking like anybody else...." He replied, pulling her through his legs.  
"Okay then... wear the green!"  
"My god Xenia! You are a genius. I hadn't thought of that" he exclaimed, dipping her, gracefully.  
Just then, Narcissa walked up, looking impatient. She scowled at Xenia, and her brother. "Time to go" she said coldly.  
"Okay Cis" Gilderoy happily replied, bringing Xenia to her feet, "Well Xen, see you New Years!" And with that he trotted off in front of Narcissa, who turned back to scowl at Xenia.  
Xenia turned around to find Max, "Damn girl!" he said, "Every time I see you it makes me want to take you in my arms and do a sexy little dance" And he did. Xenia found herself pressed against him, tangoing across the hall seductively. He released her, and Xenia, smiling, turned and went off to find Lily, who was sitting despondently on the stairs.  
Lily was trying to figure out what was really going on. Remus had kissed her that night; but since then, he had not said a word about it, acting instead as if it had never happened. Lily didn't mind so much that it obviously had just been lust, what bothered her was that she had no idea where she stood with him now. What worried her was his denial, "Really I wouldn't mind if he said it was just an accident or a one time thing, she told Xenia, "But his pretending that it didn't happen is driving me insane!" Then she thought about it, and about Remus' behavior during the entire time she had known him, some more, "He has always had a tendency toward denial. Like the time he and Sirius had to kiss in Imperious Verita Syrum...( A/N Imperious Verita Syrum is the wizarding version of Truth or Dare, read my fic by that name to learn more) and he always says that it hadn't happened and he doesn't know what we are talking about. Or there was that time head that crush on that slytherin girl... and admitted it one night but then he heard she was dating Chang, and he denied ever having said such a thing. He went out with poor Vashti Patil for over a month but later claimed to never have had even a passing interest in her. Remus might be hot, but he sure is fucked up".  
She gazed across the hall where he stood... waiting for Imogen she realized.  
"Lily I am going to talk to Remus" Xenia announced, "He may be able to fuck with other girls but he can't do it to you, who is actually his friend. He needs to be honorable with you... he cant just use you like that!"  
"No!" Lily cried, "It isn't any good. Besides, I don't even want to make him pretend. I don't even want to go out with him really. I mean he is cute and sometimes I just want to kiss him, but honestly Xen I wouldn't be happy; he wouldn't be happy; I would ruin our friendship, and besides, I think I am ready to move on from all this foolishness. I want a nice guy."  
"Lily..."  
Lily jumped as she heard a voice right behind her. She spun around to see James standing there, "Oh hi," she said, blushing and wondering if he had heard her conversation with Xenia.  
"We're leaving" Sirius, who had joined them as well, told Xenia.  
"Okay... well maybe we can all hang out new years or something" Xenia said lightly.   
Sirius hugged her, nuzzling his face in her hair. Lily and James turned away, they were used to Sirius and Xenia but still didn't feel the need to watch them unabashedly cuddle. "I hope we do get together" Lily told James.  
"So do I" he replied.  
"Xenia!" Sirius exclaimed, "Did you just grab my ass?"  
"Who me?" she smiled innocently  
"Well I guess we're going" James said, he looked hesitantly for a minute and then quickly hugged Lily. They both blushed and looked at the ground. Lily had not expected that. Not that it was unwelcome, in fact it was rather nice, but it just seemed odd for James to have done; he was usually to bashful and timid to initiate anything. "So I'll see you soon..." he said, and turned and followed Sirius out of the hall.   
Lily and Xenia watched him go. Xenia looked gleefully at Lily, "Now I see" she smiled.  
"Honesty Xen..."  
"You are so cute. So when did all this happen?"  
"What happen?"  
"You and Jamesy of course"  
"What about us? We've been friends since second year..." but in spite of her brave words she blushed.  
"Come off it. Jimmy wouldn't just hug me"  
"Well maybe that's because he's afraid of you."  
Xenia had to contemplate this, "Well what about Immie then" she retorted. Lily couldn't think of a good response. "Do you like him Lily?" Xenia asked.  
"What do you mean... I like Remus... or..."  
"But you said you wanted to get over him and like a "nice guy". And then I see you hugging James, whose middle name ought to be "nice guy". I think you've been hiding something from me."  
"Honestly whatever else you say, he hugged me..."  
"You're not going to tell me you minded..."  
"No, and what gives you the right to analyze anyone. You're the one attacking Sirius."  
Lily never got to hear Xenia's response because at that moment Peter walked up. "Have you seen Imogen?" he asked, "I thought she might have come down to see you guys off".  
"No. She probably didn't want to risk the wrath of Dumbledore, I wonder if she will chicken out about staying in our tower over break too." Xenia replied.  
Peter seemed interested in this notion. That would leave him and Remus alone. Peter was overwhelmed by a vision of Remus lying next to him... naked. Then he caught himself and looked disappointed at the thought of not seeing Imogen.  
"Hey! Weren't you girls leaving like 20 minutes ago" Remus said, joining them.  
"Yes but then we got distracted... What? In such a hurry to be rid of us so you can be alone with your lover" Xenia remarked snidely. Peter turned scarlet and tried not to wish that Xenia's words had truth to them. "Well we'll leave to you that then" she snapped, and dragged Lily out of the hall laughing.  
"Be good to Imogen" Lily whispered.  
  
MEANWHILE IN THE SLYTHERIN GIRLS' DORMITORY  
  
"Have you seen Lodessa?" Max asked Imogen.  
"She was in here earlier but I don't see her now. I really I don't know... have you tried the common room" Imogen replied.  
"Thanks" he said, "Take care babe" and he walked out.  
"Oh there's my blue shirt" Lodessa exclaimed, emerging from under her bed.  
"You do know that Max was just in here looking for you" Imogen told her.  
"Oh was he? Oh well." Lodessa said, trying to act uninterested, and not show that she was disappointed in his casual response to not finding her.  
"Lodessa" came Igor's voice from the door, "Are you sure you don't want to come to Malfoy's".  
"Yes. Absolutely." she replied firmly; she didn't tell him that the real reason she wasn't going was that Max wasn't and she didn't want to hook up with him, or the rest of them.  
"Well then... I guess... if you're sure..." he turned and started to shuffle off, "Well, I'll miss you"  
Lodessa sat down, and turned to say something to Imogen but she had disappeared. Looking around she saw Severus standing in the doorway. She felt a sudden urge to run up and embrace him but knew better than to follow it. Instead she merely smiled at him.  
"Have you seen my sister?" He said gruffly.  
Lodessa looked around, suddenly realizing the reason for Imogen's timely disappearance.  
"No" she lied, "Have you tried the entrance hall? She might be saying goodbye to those blasted griffindors of hers..."  
"Yes I was just there..."   
"I have no idea where she went then. She really needs to start choosing better friends, I don't know why she insists on hanging out with that kind of scum really" Lodessa said, consciously stroking Severus' sensibilities.  
Severus looked at her inquisitively. "I thought you and Narcissa were too good for us Snapes, too busy with Malfoy and Nott to notice." He snapped.  
Lodessa flushed, "I guess you were wrong then..." she half whispered.  
MEANWHILE IN THE GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM  
  
Remus was beating Peter badly at chess. It was not that Peter was particularly bad or Remus was particularly good at chess; Remus was winning because Peter was distracted by his proximity. He tried not to study the other boy's features too much. Tried to pretend that he was merely projecting his feelings for Imogen onto Remus... but it was a lie, a lie to himself as well as the rest of the world. "Oh god but he looks hot..." Peter caught himself thinking.  
They were just setting up to play yet another game of chess when the door opened and Imogen entered. Remus saw her first. His eyes lit up and he knocked over the chessmen, not paying attention, "Why if it isn't our little Imogen!" He cried, and got up to give her a hug.  
Peter looked over in jealousy, wanting to be part of that embrace, an embrace about to be terminated by Remus' departure to the Shrieking Shack. It was that time of the month, and Remus had only been waiting for Imogen's arrival before departing.   
Remus sighed and moved towards the door. He had to. The sun would set soon and he would transform into his werewolf form. This wasn't so bad when everyone was there to keep him company, but tonight he was afraid...like he had been in the old times. There was more than that on the trio's minds however.   
As of late, Peter had been acting strangely. Mood swings hit him frequently, making him seem bitter. Imogen, who had always been friends with Peter, suddenly felt uncomfortable around him and didn't like him touching her. Remus sometimes felt as though Peter was waiting to pounce But both of them thought this was silliness on their parts and tried to take no heed of it. Nevertheless no body was very keen on his and Imogen's night alone. Even Peter wished that Remus coudl remain before remembering that he should be happy for this opportunity to be alone with Imogen. Maybe, Peter reminded himself, without Remus around she might see him in a different light.  
  
MEANWHILE IN THE SLYTHERIN GIRLS DORMITORY  
  
"I really need to go find my sister... If anything happens to her it will be my fault" Severus said awkwardly, backing towards the door.  
"Don't say that..." Lodessa interrupted, cutting in between Severus and the exit, "I mean it's not your job to babysit her... she's a big girl and can be responsible for herself. You wouldn't want to jeopardize your life trying to help an ungrateful brat who doesn't appreciate you"  
"I know, I have no influence on her... but I'll take her fall for her screwing up anyway from our mother" Severus persisted.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Mamma favors Imogen, so whenever she messes up mamma blames it on me instead... so I have a bit more invested in her well being than most brothers would be"  
"That's really not fair to you... you work so hard. I mean you get top marks in everything... no one should ask you to go off and get detention looking for your rebellious little sister and ruin your chances of being head boy" Lodessa reached toward him to touch his shoulder but he backed away.  
"Why would you care? It's not like you'd want to see me succeed..." Severus scowled bitterly, retreating to a corner.  
"How would you know? Besides, if you are busy running after Imogen how am I ever going to convince you to help me out with Potions..." "You need help" Severus asked incredulously, "You're a top student in that class... your grades are better than mine half the time!"  
"I know... that's why I feel embarrassed asking you for help... but I just can't seem to get this candid concoction to work out right. if you won't help me I don't know who I could ask but Potter... and I don't think I could bring myself to do that." Lodessa lied, pleading with her luminous Topaz eyes locking onto him.  
Severus was clearly still skeptical that the beautiful and undisciplined genius would need his help or think to ask for it, but he couldn't think of a good excuse for declining to help her. Besides, it was a good excuse to forget about his sister, who he would rather didn't exist most of the time, protective though he was. 


End file.
